Mystery Dungeon: Power of the Crests
by Illodia
Summary: The poorly put together summary is inside. This story isn't really from the game, as I created this area myself. I will however borrow a few characters from Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky. And this is really the only title I could think of.
1. Prologue Part 1

_**Poorly put together summary. I swear it sounded better in my head.**  
>Three friends wander into an old house which was said to be haunted by the last person to rent it. Making their way into the attic, they find a chest containing three boxes. The next morning, after each taking one, they find themselves in a different world as Pokémon!<em>

**A/N: SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT, ITS NOT REALLY IMPORTANT.  
>This is my own take on Pokémon, mostly on how it's suppose to be in the real world, without losing the whole 'POKEMON ARE SUPPOSE TO BE OUR FRIENDS! LALALA! RAINBOWS AND FRIENDSHIP!' regardless that people do eat Pokémon and Pokémon eat each other as there is a circle of life.<br>The first few chapters will have few pokemon, seeing as this is a suburban area and there are very few wild Pokémon running about. It will eventually evolve into an actual Mystery Dungeon story at some point, so all you have to really do is be patient as I slowly write this and get writer's block.**

Lexi ran to Cellach Academy gates where she was meeting her two friends. She had told them about this old house that her grandmother had owned. Well, still owned. It's just that no one has lived in it for a long while and it's long over due for renovations.

As Lexi reached the gates, her dark outfitted friend David asked her, "So, where are we goin' again?"

"My grandmother's abandoned house," she laughed, catching her breathing.

"Won't we be arrested for breaking and entering?" Benjiman said quietly.

Lexi threw and arm around his neck. "No, not at all. We're not gonna break anything. David's gonna pick the lovely locks with his AMAZINGLY lovely skills. Plus, it helps that my grandmother STILL owns the place."

David and Ben looked skeptically at her. She just waved them off and started walking in the same direction from where she came. She waved for them to follow.

"I asked some of the kids around here and they say Granny Grindle's place is haunted," she said matter-of-factly.

"Haunted? Why?" Ben inquired.

"Something about the last guy who rented it dying in there," Lexi said, playing with her blue scarf. "Sounds like fun, right?"

Ben started shaking, thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

David looked between him and Lexi. "That borders on the creepy and murder obsessed, Lex."

"I know," she giggled. "Oh! Here it is!" She ran up to the porch of the house.

The two boys looked up, taking in the height of the house.

"Lex, usually when I picture a house, I picture one, occasionally two, floors. Not three. And definitely not with a giant glass SILO," David said, taking one hand out of his pocket to point up at the house.

"I have to agree with David on this," Ben said, following Lexi onto the porch. "It isn't really as, um, small as I had pictured. Or steady."

""It's a greenhouse, by the way, David, not a silo. And come on, you party poopers. This baby had held herself up for over a hundred years," she said patting on of the beams.

David jumped a bit as he stepped onto the porch as if waiting for something to fall. He mocked looking around before standing up straight, "Sorry, I was waiting for the entire complex to fall."

Lexi laughed again before getting serious. "Just unlock the door."

"Fine, fine, fine," he said kneeling down next to the door, taking out his lock picking equipment.

Lexi leaned again the pillar and Ben walked up next to her. "So what are we going to be doing, exactly?"

Lexi looked into space and thought. "Just exploring, I suppose. I'm not really sure. I've just always wanted to check this place out."

_Click._

"Got it," David said opening the door. He waved his friends through. "Lady and Benji first."

When they got through, he close the door behind him. They looked around the dark, dusty room. It wasn't big considering the size of the general, but then again, it was just the entry hall. As they walked further inside, they saw the actual size of the house in the living room. It would've been beautiful, had it someone been taking care of the place.

Lexi reached for her small backpack and pulled out three flashlights and handed them to her friends. "Let's get exploring, okay? David, take this floor and the basement, if you can get to it. Ben, look on the second floor and look through all the bedrooms. I'll take the attic and see what I can find up there."

"Hopefully not a bunch of Haunters or Gastlies," David laughed, turning on his flashlight and walking off.

Lexi and Ben walked up the stairs to the second floor. She led the search for the next staircase, opening every door, trying to find the way up.

"You find the way yet, Benji?" Lexi asked, closing yet another door.

"No," he said, doing the same. "I'm sorry, Lexi. I don't think, we'll be able to find it."

"Did you ever try looking up?" David came up from nowhere, making his friends jump.

"GOD, DAVID! Don't do that!" Lexi said, putting a hand to her chest.

"Okay, I won't. But did you look UP?" He asked again, pointing to the ceiling.

"No, we haven't." Lexi rolled her eyes before looking upward and saw a string dangling from the ceiling. "Huh. Well, then. Found the attic. Lets check it out." She stood on her tip-toes and tried to reach for it but couldn't quite do it.

David, however, reached up and grabbed it with ease, and pulled it down. He smirked down at her.

She pushed him, grabbing the folded ladder and set it straight. "Show off. Come guys. Let's finish checking this place out."

She climb up it and stuck her head through the hole with her flashlight and peered around, making sure nothing would pop out and scare them. Once satisfied with the once-over, she climbed the rest of the way in and started walking around. Her friends followed and branched out to look through the entire attic.

There was a bunch of old lamps and boxes of books and toys lying around, stacked onto one another. There was also a bunch of cobwebs, much to Lexi's displeasure. She used her flashlight to push most of them out of the way. She moved boxes and looked through them to see if she could find anything interesting. Besides some books, glass dolls, and old skeleton keys, she couldn't find anything.

"Hey, David, can you come here for a minute?" Ben called to him.

Regardless that she wasn't called, she stalked over anyway, trying not to trip on boxes and nails. Ben had found an old chest, and a pretty big one at that. He was crouched in front of it, dusting it off and looking at the lock.

The lock on the chest had a very unique design on it, to match the design of the chest. Had the entire thing been smaller, she would've picked it up and taken it home.

"Good find, Ben," David said, crouching next to him. He took out his lockpicks and started messing with the lock. He had managed to break three of the lockpicks before finally getting it open. "Damn, that was one tough lock. Now let's see what's inside, shall we?"

"Oh! Wait, wait, wait!" Lexi waved her hands frantically trying to keep him from opening it just yet. "Let's be dramatic and open it slowly, like in the movies!"

David stared at her for a second before just shrugging. "Let's open it together, then, okay?"

Lexi, who was at this point bouncing up and down, and Ben nodded their heads and put their hands on the top of the chest. Slowly, they all lifted the lid, a puff of dust escaping as they did. Once it was open all the way, they peered inside. There were three smaller wooden chests all of different colors, though dark all the same. The one on the farthest left was designed with sharp purple-grey lines. The middle one had a more smooth design and shined blue whenever the light had managed to touch it. The right one had more contrast in colors, as the flame design seemed to glow red.

Around the boxes were carefully arranged stones. If they had any sort of significance, the three teenagers could not think of one. The stones were multicolor, most being blue purple and black and maroon.

Lexi was the first to try and reach into the box, but was stopped when a Misdreavus appeared from nowhere and screamed. The three teens yelled in surprise and ran for cover. Each kid ran back to their sides of the attic and hid, but Ben just ended up falling down the ladder.

**A/N  
>Well that's it for now. If it seems that there's suppose to be more at the end, then it's because I'm writing the entire thing as one story rather than in chapters, so this is all cut-and-paste editing.<br>Fanfiction changed the format of which I was typing so sorry if there's a confusing bit. Just roll with it.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: THESE ARE ALWAYS SKIPPABLE  
>ALL THE SADNESS IN THIS CHAPTER! Honestly, I felt nothing writing this part. Just like I felt nothing when I got to watch the whole "The mother wasn't raised right so she didn't really know what to when her kids wouldn't stop screaming so she beat them with a curtain rod cause that's what her dad did to her and when she tossed the curtain rod over her shoulder, it went through the 4 or 3-year-olds eye, obviously killing them." I had a pokerface through the entire thing, whereas my friend ended up crying. I have been told I have no soul.<strong>

How about we just go onto the story.

Lexi noticed a bleeding scratch on his forehead. She brought out her bag again and pulled out some band-aids, cloth, and a bottle of water. "This won't do much but it'll clean the cut well enough," she said more to herself than anyone else. She wet the cloth before wiping his head, drying it, then putting two small band-aids on it.

The group sat there for a bit and just watched him in silence.

When he slowly started to come to, Misdreavus started signaling to get the other two's attention.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Lexi asked.

"Besides falling down a ladder and hitting my head really hard, I'd say I'm fine," he said, slowly smiling to himself. He sat himself up slowly and looked around for the now missing Misdreavus. "What happened exactly?"

"A Misdreavus happened," David said, looking around to find it.

It appeared again, right in front of Ben's face, making him jump again.

"Miss mii," it said in an apologetic tone.

Ben just smiled at it and put a hand on its head. "It's okay, Misdreavus. I'm pretty that was not the outcome you were hoping for.

Misdreavus stared at him before smiling and started nuzzling his cheek again, cheering happily.

Lexi giggled. "Looks like you've made a new friend, Benji."

Misdreavus looked at Lexi and started nuzzling her too. It turned to David, now, disappearing and reappearing above his head, taking his beanie.

"Hey! That's mine!" he said, grabbing at. He started chasing it around the attic, trying not to trip over any boxes in the process.

Lexi watched with Ben for a minute as Misdreavus kept teasing David with his hat, before she made her way back over to the chest. She peered inside again and looked down at the boxes.

Misdreavus took notice to Lexi's actions and quickly dropped David's beanie to quickly float over to her, to keep her away from the box. It pulled on her scarf, trying to get her attention away from it.

"Oh, no," Lexi laughed, gripping her scarf. "You're not gonna take my scarf from me. You can play with David's hat all you want, but I shall never part with my scarf."

Misdreavus let go of the scarf and got between her and the chest, trying to push her away without using Telekinesis.

Lexi detached Misdreavus from herself and looked at her. "What's wrong Misdreavus?"

It started to make panicked noises, looking at the chest multiple times and shaking it's head.

"I think it wants you to get away from the chest," Ben said, looking worriedly at Misdreavus and his friend.

Misdreavus nodded frantically, trying to lead her away from it. "Mis miss dre mis mii drev."

"It's just a box, Misdreavus," Lexi said, gesturing to it.

Misdreavus stared at Lexi before looking to the other two. It's eyes began glowing as the three humans started floating, all of them yelling in shock. It brought them down from the attic and down to the first floor, into a place that looked like a library. It dropped them on the floor and floated to a wall looking for something. It set the candles aflame, using Will-o'-Wisp, to bathing the entire room in an eerie purple and red light.

"MISS DRE VU!" It shouted, getting them to look at where it was.

It was floating next to a large portrait family of three: A father, a mother, and a little girl. The little girl held a doll, and next to her floated a Misdreavus. The family in the picture looked happy, and pretty modern to say the least. They must have had a fair amount of money if they were able to pay someone to paint this.

Misdreavus floated down with the doll that looked identical to the one the little girl had been holding. It put the doll in Ben's hands, hoping he'd get what she was saying.

He looked at it for a moment, before looking back at Misdreavus. "Are you the Misdreavus in that painting?"

It just nodded.

"And you were the girl's Pokémon?"

It nodded again.

Lexi interjected. "What does this have to do with the chest?"

Misdreavus stared at Lexi again and floated away, looking for something else. It soon found a fairly big chalkboard and brought it over with some chalk, using Telekinesis. It set the chalkboard down and started writing:

"My master's parents rented this place from some woman, whose name escapes me. My master and I would always play together explore the house. There was just so much to it that we couldn't get enough of it. One day, we found our way into the attic and found that chest. My master had found the keys that her mother had kept hidden in a drawer and brought them with her to the attic. She tried all of them before finally opening it with the last key. Like you she found the boxes and-" the chalk stopped writing and drifted down the chalkboard, leaving a faint line behind. Misdreavus shook its head and started writing again. "-she tried to take the red one out of its place, but she dropped it and started screaming about how much it burned. It was like she was on fire. Her hair slowly blackened and crumbled away, her skin peeled and burned. It wasn't long until her parents came up and saw her burning with no fire."

Misdreavus flipped the board around and continued writing. "They weren't able to help her. So after my poor master's funeral, they moved, leaving me here with their child's toys and clothes."

After it was done writing, it dropped the chalk to the floor and drifted downward.

Ben quickly made his way to it and picked it up. "It's okay, Misdreavus. We won't touch them. You don't have to worry about any of this." He pet it's head, trying to calm it down.

**A/N: There are going to be a lot of 'If you's in here.  
>If this made you feel sad, then woo. If you felt that this was poorly written, then I'd say I just type whatever pops into my head and I make it fit as best as possible. If you remember that it was rumored that the WOMAN WHO OWNED THE HOUSE was suppose to die, then I give you a pat on the back for remembering that detail. If you want to know why I changed that detail, it's because I forgot about it and I like killing off children who never really officially existed in the story in the first place. If you want to know why I killed a child, it is because I have a strong disliking for children (though a lot of the time I'm as nice to them as I can be).<br>Is there any more ifs I can think of? Nope. That's it for now.  
>Maybe next time things will be all happy. Not likely.<strong>


	3. Prologue Part 3

**A/N: IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THESE, THEN I COMMEND YOU  
>This part gets a bit weird. Not <em>weird<em> weird. Just "Uuuuuuhh, why is this happening?" And I don't mean that to seem like there is going to suddenly be ALL THE SEX cause there is not. I hope i will not even touch that in this story. That'd be terrible. I'm not sure if I'm going to even have any romance, which would be a step up for me. ANYWAY. Onto the poorly written story.**

Ben quickly made his way to it and picked it up. "It's okay, Misdreavus. We won't touch them. You don't have to worry about any of this." He pet it's head, trying to calm it down.

David and Lexi drifted off a bit further from them and started discussing what they were going to do now.

"I still really want one of those boxes," Lexi whispered to him.

"Did you not read any of what Misdreavus just wrote?" David asked, whispering just as quietly but still loud enough to express how stupid he thought she was being.

"Yes, I did," she said. "Regardless of her little story, I don't feel like anything's going to happen if we each take one."

"I doubt the little girl did, either!" he rasped out. "This is a good reason why we should stay away!"

"Fine," she huffed. "I won't touch any of them, but can I just go look?"

David glared at her for a moment. "Fine, do what you want. If you die, know that I'm not gonna feel at all guilty."

Lexi just laughed and waved him off, making her way out of the library.

David watched her as she left before walking next to Ben, who was still cradling Misdreavus. "Is it okay?"

"I think so," he said quietly. "She's asleep."

"'She'?" David questioned.

"I'm just guessing, but Misdreavus seems more like a 'she' to me."

"Ah. Okay," he said, sitting down.

"So where did Lexi go?" Ben asked quietly.

"Back to the attic to get our stuff," he half lied.

Ben was quiet for a moment but decided not to question it.

Lexi slowly walked around the house, taking a very long detour to get to the attic. She wanted to see the rest of this place before she had to leave. She knew she'd have to once she got back down from the attic.

_"Come here, child. Come play! Huhuhuhu."_

Lexi looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from. She hesitated as she started walking up the stairs to the second floor. She looked around again, going through all the rooms and such.

_"Don't you want to play, child? We're your friends. Come play! Come play!"_

Lexi turned around quickly, swinging her arm as she did. The voice had been right behind her, whispering in her ear! She could feel it!

_"Temper, temper, my friend. Try turning around slowly, now."_

Lexi stayed frozen before doing as told. As she did, she saw the glowing eyes of three Gastly and one Haunter.

She was about to scream when the Haunter quickly appeared in front of her and put a hand on her mouth while putting a finger on his lips._ "No need to scream, child. We're not going to kill you."_

It took it's hand from her face and she immediately began to stumble backwards before falling on her butt. "H-how can y-"

_"I'm very strong. Let's leave it at that. Now, stand up from there. I hate to see one of our own on the floor like that."_ He offered a disembodied hand to her.

She looked at the three-clawed hand then back at the Haunter. "One of your own? What do you mean by that? I not a Pokémon, I'm a human." She hesitated but took it's hand and stood up.

_"As of right now you are, but you'll see soon enough, child. Huhuhuhu."_ Haunter floated up the ladder with the three Gastlies following behind. _"Come, come, child. You must get your crest before you and your friends take off."_

Lexi stood still for a moment before following. The Gastlies were putting her few supplies in her bag and Haunter was taking the small boxes from the chest. He held them out to her, but she hesitated in taking them.

_"They're not going to bite you, child."_

"But what about what happened to Misdreavus' master?" She asked quietly.

_"She only died because she was never meant to be chosen by one of the crests, let alone touch one of the cursed boxes."_ He moved them closer to her, urging her to take them.

She hesitantly took the boxes from the Haunter and the bag from the Gastlies. "What am I suppose to do with these?"

_"Keep the darker one for yourself. I already know you were drawn to it, just as the other two will be drawn to theirs. Now, farewell, child. We will see you soon."_

Lexi half smiled at the ghost-Pokémon family and started towards the ladder. As she was climbing down, she spoke up, "My name's Lexi, by the way."

_"We know. Huhuhu,"_ It said, disappearing with its brothers.

Lexi stayed there for a minute before heading the rest of the way down and back to the library. She completely forgot that she said she wasn't going to touch them. What is she going to tell them when they see her carrying them?

Hi guys, what's up? Oh, these? I just got them from a Haunter who was very nice to me and said he wasn't going to kill me. Why am I not rolling on the floor, screaming that I'm burning alive? Because that nice Haunter said that the Misdreavus' master was never meant to even touch these. So, I guess that was punishment for putting her hands where they didn't belong.

Yeah, that'd totally work.

**A/N:  
>Oh, Lexi and your mental reasoning. Though she is being sarcastic when she is thinking to herself.<br>Anyway, there is more to come, but I'm kind of at a block, mostly because there will be some repetitive stuff. It kills me on the inside to basically re-write it, but it needs to be done for the stories sake, though others might argue. Anyway, if you find that the next part or the part after that similar to something that has happened before, that is the part I was talking about. **


	4. Prologue Part 4

**A/N: FOR ONCE I HAVE LITTLE TO SAY  
>Yeah. It's been 5 days, I think, since I updated. This is mostly because I have not added much to the so far eleven page story. But I'll give you a chapter anyway. I might update it again next Monday. <em>Might.<em> There are no promises. **

Lexi stayed there for a minute before heading the rest of the way down and back to the library. She completely forgot that she said she wasn't going to touch them. What is she going to tell them when they see her carrying them?

Hi guys, what's up? Oh, these? I just got them from a Haunter who was very nice to me and said he wasn't going to kill me. Why am I not rolling on the floor, screaming that I'm burning alive? Because that nice Haunter said that the Misdreavus' master was never meant to even touch these. So, I guess that was punishment for putting her hands where they didn't belong.

Yeah, that'd totally work.

When she walked into the library, she saw David and Ben sitting on one of the couches. From where she was, she could see that Ben was still holding the Misdreavus. David was laying his head back, with his beanie pulled mostly over his eyes to block out the light from the candles. Not having his back turned to her, however, David saw her coming.

"Hey, Lex," he said. "What took you so long?"

Lexi slightly jumped at David's voice. "I kinda had a run in with some Gastly and a Haunter."

"What?" David sat up quickly, pushing his beanie back a bit. "Are you ok-" He paused, looking down at the boxes in her arms. "Are those the boxes we were told NOT to touch?"

Lexi looked around, wanting to look at anything but David. "Well, uh, yes."

"Then, why, pray tell, do you HAVE THEM?" He yelled, getting up from his seat and walking over to her.

"'Pray tell' is such an old phrase, don't you think?" Lexi said, backing away from him, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject," he glared. "You read that story Misdreavus wrote us. You could've ended up like her master."

Lexi looked carefully back at David and the tired and worried look on his face. "I'm sorry. But the Haunter gave them to me, if that helps any. He said that they were ours, in many words."

David looked at her skeptically before putting a hand on her head. "I think we're all tired. We should head home. Ben! Bring the Misdreavus with you, see if your dad will let you keep it."

Ben just stood up carefully and walked over to them. "You really shouldn't have taken those, Lexi. I'm pretty sure Miss Mii won't like that you have them."

Lexi sighed dramatically, not paying attention to the nickname Ben had given the Misdreavus. "They're not all mine, though. There's one for each of us. Just take one, okay? They won't kill you. I've been holding them this whole time and I'm still standing."

"Fine," David said, sighing with irritation, grabbing the red one.

Ben hesitated in taking the blue one. He carefully put it under his arm, still trying to carry Misdreavus.

"Let's blow this taco stand," Lexi said, walking towards the exit.

The three friends parted off into different directions to head home.

* * *

><p>David walked down the darker streets to where his house was. He blended in fairly well with his black jeans, dark shirts, black beanie, and dark hair. As he passed by many alleys, he could hear the hissing of Meowths and Purrloins.<p>

He held the box in one hand with the other in his pocket and examined it. The red on it still seemed to glow against the black of the box. This was the one the girl had touched, he remembered. Either that Misdreavus was just making stuff up or it really was a cursed box. He wasn't really sure which to believe but he didn't really care.

Why he was still carrying the piece of junk, he didn't know. Maybe he was curious about what it carried. All he knows is that anytime he thought about throwing it away, he felt like he'd die if he did. That might be an over exaggeration, but that's how he felt.

He looked up from the box and back to the concrete path.

As he made it closer to home, he saw something glowing in the distance. The glow was small and red and it looked like two eyes staring at him.

David cautiously walked to the other side of the street hoping to get away from the glowing. Right as he thought he was safe, the glowing red eyes appeared in front of him. He fell to the ground, and started to back up.

_"Don't be afraid, boy. I mean you no harm." _The street light suddenly came on to reveal that the eyes had belonged to a Ninetales_. "So you're the boy who holds the fire in his heart, hm?"_ It stood up and circled him._ "A bit jumpy, in my opinion, but I suppose you'll do. Now stand, boy."_

David stared at the Ninetales before slowly doing so and dusting himself off. He held the box close to him, watching the Pokémon carefully. He would've spoken had he known what to say. All he could think of was how the Pokémon was able to speak and protecting his box.

_"You're quiet and protective, it seems. I am not going to steal the crest from you, if that's what you're thinking. I have no need for it,"_ it said calmly.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked.

_"You finally speak,"_ the Ninetales smirked. _"I am here for two reasons, my boy. One being: to meet you. The second reason, to warn you of the dangers to come."_

David looked at it questioningly. "What dangers?"

_"I'm only allowed to say you'll be going on a journey. Anything else would be a spoiler. And I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you. Oh, no. Your journey will be long and, more often than not, terrible."_ The Ninetales' smile turned more devilish. If what just said wasn't more of a creepy foreshadowing, then the smile sure was.

Before he could ask or say anything else, it disappeared into nothing. He was pretty sure they weren't suppose to do that. Maybe someone drugged me and this was all just a hallucination, he thought. Maybe I'm just really tired.

He slowly made the walked home, paying less attention to his box and more to the path.

**A/N:  
>Just reminding you, I won't be updating until next Monday or later.<br>OH! And, for those of you who actually care about this story, could you tell me how I could make this story better? Either by Private Message or review. Any type of message would be good. If you somehow manage to get a hold of my email, I will be somewhat creeped out but happy nonetheless.**


	5. Prologue Part 5

**A/N: I HAVE NOTHING CLEVER TO PUT HERE  
>It has been... 36 days I think since I updated this. This will kind of be a two chapter update, as I'm going to load a pretty short chapter 6 after this. Ah, what am I saying. The next one is gonna have about 15 sentences. I didn't count so I don't really know.<strong>

Ben had a hard time balancing the still sleeping Miss Mii in his arms, while holding the box under one of his arms. He was almost home, at least. Ben drifted off into thought, wondering if his dad would actually keep Miss Mii. He was a nice enough man, though he did have a tendency to bring home a lady friend once in a while.

He never asked for much from him, so why shouldn't he let him keep Miss Mii.

A faint humming noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked up from the paved path and stopped walking. He looked around to see if he could see what was making that noise. All he really saw were houses and glowing street lamps.

Ben continued down the path, undisturbed by the humming. He looked back down at Miss Mii and then to the box under his arm. He hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him for taking the box.

The humming got louder as Ben continued walking, but he paid no notice as he was too far gone to pay attention to anything. He didn't even take heed to the floating Pokémon that was only a few feet away from him now.

_"I see you are in deep thought,"_ it said, ceasing it's humming it. It uncrossed it's legs and stood up straight. It put its hand out and stopped Ben from walking.

He snapped his head up and saw the Medicham. Rather than stumbling back in shock, which h couldn't do anyway, he just looked at it. "Uh, hi."

The Medicham put its hand down, releasing Ben from its hold. _"You seem oddly calm to be meeting a talking Pokémon."_

Ben looked down nervously. "Oh, really? Sorry if you were expecting a different reaction. I'm not really known for reacting the same way as other people would."

Medicham smiled. _"As it would seem." _Its eyes wandered down to Miss Mii then to the box under his arm. _"May I see your box?"_

Ben held it tighter under his arm, mostly out of impulse. He thought about it for a second, before letting it fall to his hand and holding it out to the Medicham.

It took the box from him and opened it. _"It's been awhile since I've seen this,"_ it said as the Medicham retrieved a necklace from it. _"It doesn't seem to glow as brightly as I remember."_

The symbol on the necklace seemed to glow a very dull blue, as it swirled into the center like it was focusing energy. Ben stared at it stared at it as the Medicham moved it around in its hands.

Miss Mii began to stir in Ben's arms, though he took little notice to it. When she opened her eyes and saw the Medicham with the necklace, she 'jumped' out of his arms and started screaming at the Medicham.

It put one hand up to her, "_Calm yourself, youngling._" She began to glow pink and started hovering lower to the ground. She, in fact, seemed to have calm down, though it was obviously more by force from the Medicham.

It looked up to the dark, cloudy sky, "_It appears that it is my time to leave. It was a pleasure meeting you, Benjiman. And here-"_ it held out the necklace for him " _-you are going to need this. You have a long journey ahead of you._" As soon as Ben had taken the necklace, the Medicham vanished.

Ben stared at where the Medicham had been, not really knowing how to react. So like any other sensible human, he slowly pocketed the necklace and started to walk towards home again, but not before Miss Mii grabbed the necklace from his pocket and threw it across the street.

"Miss Mii! What did you do that for?" Ben screamed in more surprise than anger.

She just flew away over to where she threw it and started charging a Shadow Ball. Ben quickly ran over to her, trying to get her to stop before she would destroy the necklace. He wasn't fast enough to reach her in time. By the time he had gotten over there, she had already released it and sent the trinket flying again. Ben reacted quickly enough that he caught it before it could disappear in the darkness again.

He gave the necklace a one look over before looking back up at the Misdreavus. "It's just a necklace. Albeit, a necklace found in a haunted chest and handled by a talking Pokémon that disappeared." He thought about what he just said and how unsettling this truly was. He wasn't really sure what to do with the necklace. Regardless of how he obtained it, it seemed harmless.

He sighed and put the necklace in the box he somehow forgot about. "Come on, Miss Mii. Let's see if my Uncle won't mind you staying with us." He walked on to his house again.

Miss Mii paused but nonetheless followed her new 'master.'

**A/N:  
>Is it me or are these chapters getting shorter and shorter? <strong>


	6. Prologue Part 6

Each kid had made it safely home. Their guardians never confronted them about what they were doing out so late. Ben's Uncle took notice to the Pokémon he had brought home and, with an irritated sigh, let him keep her.

The kid's walked up to their individual rooms and closed themselves off from the outside world, as teenagers usually do. They each examined the chests they had found and taken. Slowly, they opened them and retrieved what was inside.

None of them were glowing, making it all the more harder to see the symbols that were on them. They put their new items around their necks, not really noticing themselves, before getting ready for sleep.

They laid in bed and closed their eyes to the familiar world they had grown up in, but would wake in a new, dangerous yet wonderful world that they would be able to experience.

So the Adventure begins…

**A/N: I said it was going to be short.  
>Anyway, I probably won't update for a while as I have a bunch of school shit to take care of because I have a tendency to not do my work which causes me more stress than I already put on myself, making me have sudden fits where I cry for an hour over something little.<strong>

**So, yeah, not for a while now.  
>Once I have more typed up, I'll update. <strong>


	7. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Holy wow, it has been a while. Haven't been writing much due to school and lack of inspiration at times. But I managed to get some stuff down in the time that I was gone. Sorry it isn't. Might be updating again sooner than this time. Thanksgiving break is coming up so yeah. Anyway, go ahead and read, I've taken too much of your time rambling on.**

It felt as if his head had been pelted with rocks when Benjiman awoke. He sat up from where he laid and rubbed his eyes. He slowly took in his surroundings as his brain's gears began to turn and wake up. Once he realized that he was surrounded by nothing but trees, he began to panic.

He looked around trying to find any sign of Miss Mii, hoping more than anything else that she was not hurt. Ben found himself speeding up into a run, not stopping until a dark, sleeping form tripped him. He tumbled into a tree, now upside-down and groaning in pain.

"Hey! Watch where you're go- Oh, it's just a Pokémon. Wait…"

Ben opened his eyes and saw a Houndour standing. He fell off his head, turned around back towards the Houndour and started to yell. "Oh, God! It's a talking Pokémon! How is that even possible?!"

The Houndour reacted the same way, stumbling as it tried to back up. "What are you talking about?! You're the talking- Oh god." The Houndour looked down at itself. "SHIT! I really am a fucking Pokémon! How the fuck did this happen?!"

Ben looked down at himself as well and proceed to flip out more than the Houndour did. He curled up into a ball and started rolling around, as if trying to calm himself. "How did I become a Riolu? This doesn't make sense. How can this happen? What is going on?"

The Houndour ignored Ben's whining and continued to look himself over, trying to find clues, if there were any to be found. What he did find was a somewhat familiar symbol on the front right white band.

"What is that?" It said pondered quietly, unheard by Ben. "Wait, I know what this is. That damn girl. WHEN I FIND HER I'M GOING KILL HER! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS GET ME INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE ALL THE DAMN TIME?!"

Ben was still rolling on the grass floor, still flipping out as much as he possibly could.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" The Houndour yelled, a little flame escaping his mouth. Ben immediately stopped and scooted back to the tree he had tumbled into, which wasn't too far away from where he tripped over the Houndour. He looked at Ben and, more or less, examined him. In the center of his yellow collar was a small symbol that looked like energy swirling.

Ben noticed the Houndour looking over him and started to whine. "Please don't eat me."

He glared at him. "I'm not gonna eat you, idiot. Even if I felt that I had the will to do so, I have someone to find. But maybe after getting in this shitty situation, I might eat her.

"Have you seen a human girl around here at all. Kinda short, brown hair, funky clothes. Then again you might not even know what a human is." The Houndour sighed.

Ben pondered for a moment. "You mean Lexi?"

The Houndour's ears perked up. "You know her?! Wait, Ben, is that you?!"

Ben started to get nervous again. "Yeah, and who are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's David. Who else do you think it would be?"

"David?!" Benjiman jumped up and clung to his fluffy neck. "I thought I was alone in this funky business!"

David shook Ben off of him. "Yeah, whatever. Have you seen Lexi around here?"

Ben was cut off by a shrill scream. "That might be her," he shrugged.

They both stood, David more wobbly than his friend as he was still getting use to his new body, which he hopefully didn't have to stay in long. They more or less guessed a general direction in which the scream was sounded and just walked. They eventually found a Sableye looking itself over.

"This is pretty awesome!" it- or by the pitch of its voice, SHE- exclaimed to itself- herself. As she turned around, she noticed the Houndour and the Riolu looking at her. She froze for a moment before smirking to herself, and casually strolling over. "Heeyyy, what's up my Pokémon brothers and or sisters?"

David had already recognized her voice and even her attitude. He growled at her. "I am so going to kill you, Lexi."

She paused. "BUDDIES!" She threw her arms up and ran over to them and hugged them. As best she could anyway. She let go of them and danced around. "Dudes, we're Pokémon!"

"We noticed," David growled. "And it's your fault we're like this. If you hadn't taken those fuckin' crests, we'd still be human."

Lexi just laughed at him, making him growl more. "Chill out, fluffy. Don't you think it's cool? I mean yeah, it's freaky as hell, but," she paused thinking about what to say next. "It's like when we were kids! When we use to pretend we were Pokémon. It's a kid's dream come true."

"Exactly, Lexi. We're not kids anymore. Hell, we're not even human anymore, and all because you can't think things through-"

"You couldn't honestly think I would've thought of that?" she spat back, crossing her arms. She managed the best glare she could through her now crystal-like eyes.

David tried to think of something else to yell or just to be angry at her about. Finding nothing to say, he just sighed and sat down. Lexi did the same, huffing as she did, leaving Ben as the only one standing. He looked between his friends, quietly waiting for them to calm all the way down.

"So," he spoke up, "what do we do now?"

The pair looked at him in silence. They exchanged glances and shrugged. They each took a moment to take in their surroundings. They were in a less dense wooded area, allowing the sky to be more visible than earlier. It was what some might call a perfect day; the sun shining high in the sky, hardly a cloud in sight, and a slight breeze blowing in from the thick woods.

Lexi stared up at the sky, watching the far away bird-type Pokémon fly over. "It's really nice here. Doncha think, guys?"

David grunted and stood. "We should probably get moving. Maybe we'll find someone or something that'll be of some help."

She jumped up, "And if we find a town or something, maybe I can buy a new scarf!" She jumped up on David's back. "HI HO, HOUNDOUR!"

David made a face of disapproval and shook her off. "I'm not your steed!"

Ben smiled at his friends and helped Lexi up. "We should probably get moving, guys. Can't stay here bickering all day."

David half-smiled while Lexi laughed it off. With little else to say or do, they began their trek out of the woods. It was quiet, save for the shuffling of their feet on grassy floor and the occasional snapping twig. Lexi ran around them, like a small, excited kid would do, picking up various objects she found and setting them back down as if they were never bothered. David kept his eyes ahead of them, trying to find some kind of road or trail. Ben watched and laughed as Lexi ran around them. He wanted to run around with her, but didn't want to waste what little energy he had on running back and forth. Lexi eventually fell back into step with them, crossing her arms as was her usual way when she wasn't carrying anything.

The group had long since made their way out of the woods, running into no difficulties. They were now wandering through a grassy, hill-y area. They never managed to find a road of any sort and the sun was close to be gone. Rather than stop however, they pressed forward, thinking that they'd eventually run into someone. Which they did.

**Yup, it's pretty short. But yeah. These are really chapters, more like parts, it you haven't noticed. Anyway, review if you must. Soon enough we'll get to a town and you'll meet more interesting characters. Woop woop!**


End file.
